D is for Dead Man
by Archerelf
Summary: AU One shots. Assassination has it's perks. Chapt 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

D is for Dead Man

By

Archerelf AKA

Dante's Prayer

Yeah, I tried another account but it didn't work out. So i'm transfering my work to my other one, the Archerelf account

Because I am Dante's Prayer too, I don't want to get emails that I'm plagiarising my own work, oki?

Onto the story

These probably will end up being One-shots.

----

Inuyasha screwed the silencer onto the SIG Pro he was holding. Not like he had any other choice in the matter, because the fact of the matter was, he hated guns. A man's strength shouldn't be gauged by how accurate someone can fire a compressed ball into another's skull. Even with demons in the pack, no, going by your own speed and strength alone would have to do the trick.

Humans were too jumpy with them and demons were cocky without the things. And half-breeds? Well, this one would rather rip the muscle from your bones with his own power. If you couldn't get stronger by yourself then train more. If you couldn't get stronger then, well, not his fault and he didn't want to deal with it.

If you cut to the chase, he didn't like most types of weapons these days. It was part of the job that he used them but that didn't mean he had to like using them. At all.

Seriously. He had a sensitive nose, eyes, and ears.

Mace was one annoying little thing he'd come to hate. Burned like hellfire in your eyes and mouth but he rarely used it on the job. It just wasn't handy: it only knocked out the eyes but then the injured idiot would use his mouth to scream into oblivion. No, silence was closer to the name of the game, if it could be considered a game at all.

Shotguns, or any type of long gun was another on his useless list. Required both hands to do and generally were loud enough to alert anyone in the vicinity that someone was getting whacked. Which was no use at all, essentially.

Clubs were out too. It was just barbaric. A club is essentially nothing more than a polished piece of would. And you have to hit him hard enough and in the right spots otherwise; you couldn't get the job done correctly. Might as well pick up a tree, spray some furniture polish on it and beat the mark over the head with it until he hemorrhages.

Which was no bloody use at all. Poisons were tricky because generally they did the job. The only variables were when and where. If you had one that slowly killed a man, he might call 911 for help. Or if you were lucky, he could be stupid and pop an antacid and pray it was a hangover. Most of the people he was set out to mark and bring down weren't stupid. Which made the job even harder for the rest of the assassins trying to bring him or her down.

And being precise was such a pain in the ass. It required too much concentration. Slipping a noose over someone's head and strangling them to death required minimal involvement. You just needed to watch if they decided to flail at you from behind. In the end, was it worth it?

Depends on the size of the job, the complexity of the mark, the tools needed. Always exaggerate the difficulty of the job to get some more dough of the cheap employer. Most of the times, it was a new man who was angry with a poker buddy and wanted to teach them a lesson.

That type of person needed to swallow his own stomach acid because frankly, it wasn't worth the aggravation. Unless they were willing to pay, big time.

Inuyasha as it turns out, was hired to hit an ex Navy general who was making a name of himself in the papers and in the media. He had some strong opinions on gun legislation and even stronger ones on demon control. Inuyasha was hired by a group of irate demons who wanted him dead. Well, almost everyone wanted him dead, or at least the half of the demon/hanyou population that was alive and incensed enough after hearing him speak.

Now, you needed to create a plausible situation in order to whack someone. If you start firing off in the middle of a crowded room, you're ten out of ten going to be arrested and sent to jail.

Don't try the insanity plea, it almost never works.

Some situations require getting close to the mark, like at a dinner party being at their table. Some require a dark alleyway and the moon shining overhead. In this case, it would be damn near impossible to get near someone who has security detail like the Pope.

That was, at least at public functions.

Get your basic stats first. For example.

General Hideki Hirosha

Age: 55

Ethnicity: Japanese

5'9

189 pounds

Dark hair

Black eyes

-Known to frequent bars and his favorite drink is a scotch on the rocks. Loves and supports prostitution and is known for booming voice. Credentials include: 36 years active service, honored general in the navy etc.

Now, Inuyasha generally hated this type of person for a few reasons.

Anyone in government always had their own agenda and

Anyone brain-dead enough to want to get rid of half the population of free Japan must have issues.

Hey, he was getting paid for it and he didn't know the guy personally so he felt no guilt whatsoever about having to kill him.

Now usually, Inuyasha wouldn't venture out on the night of the full moon. His blood receded to become human instead of half demon. But a human is exactly what is needed to cozy up to a drunken Navy general who hates demon kind.

Inuyasha looked at his assortment of tools on the bed. He would, of course be using the things he hated to use. But, it paid the bills.

2 SIG Sauer's with a back up clip for each.

1 Silencer

1 stun grenade

1 switchblade

1 'sleepy pill'

Inuyasha smiled fondly at the little pill. It dissolved instantly in alcohol and intensified the effects. Even the heaviest drinker would melt like putty in the hot sun to this thing. The best thing was, it wasn't affected by anything that didn't have alcohol in it. He could chug 10 of those and if he wasn't drinking anything alcohol based, it would do nothing at all.

He packed to go, locked and loaded if you pleased. He knew how to conceal weaponry, that was the 101's class. His intel indicated that the General had been going to the same bar for years and sitting in the same seat. He'd always arrive at 10 and order his scotch in anticipation of a hangover and a long day the next day.

Well, he might have a hangover but his day would kind of be the same for the next million years. Dead.

Inuyasha dressed simply and mostly in black. He tied his now black hair back, because washing blood off your hair is such a bitch.

Inuyasha took in the night air with the deep breath. It was cold for October; normally the heat would have melted anything. But the weather was turning colder and colder.

He was let in by the bouncers and sat to the right of where the General would be.

The buxom blonde bartender came over soon after.

"What can I get ya?"

"Water in a vodka glass. Old habit, trying to quit." He had no intention of getting drunk tonight and playing the part of a reformed sinner seemed to fit. She raised an eyebrow but then nodded approvingly.

There were no demons in this bar. There was dim lighting, a scratchy old TV set, a gaggle of washouts in the corner and him. He was front and center at the bar, a spot he detested. Inuyasha hated being the center of things and it was just as well, you generally don't want a bull's eye on your butt if you're trying to be stealthy.

Soon the door swung open and another man was admitted, the Mark.

He didn't need his ears to know who it was.

The General nodded a greeting to Inuyasha as he sat down.

"Scotch on the rocks. Make it a double."

"Bad day?" Inuyasha murmured. He took a long sip of his "vodka" and set his dark eyes on the small man before him.

"Do you know how hard it is dealing with all these blasted demons?" he retorted, taking a long sip of his booze.

Inuyasha thought back to all of the times he had issues with his older brother and other demons. All the fights he'd gotten in because he was a half demon in a demonic or human world. Of all the humans who tried to kill him on the streets unsuccessfully because they didn't like what he was. He had lost count of the number of broken wrists he'd given out to all those who tried to pickpocket him because they thought he was a thieving demon. Not to mention all of the demons who had put up a hard fight with the 'half breed'. Specifically all the ones he was hired to kill.

"Yeah. I do."

"What happened to you?" the smaller man asked.

"Got a demon for a stepmother." He lied. He found lying to be extremely easy these days. "I tried to live a year but moved out at 16 cause she was raising hell." He took another sip of his faux alcohol. "Couldn't deal with it. Slow death, living in a demon family."

"Grew up in a demon neighborhood. They killed my family. Shot down in cold blood. Never caught the killers but I know it was the demons."

Already Inuyasha was ready to kill this freak. Demons almost never used guns in random 'gang' warfare, they considered it beneath them. But this guy must have had a prejudice against them for some reason or another at a young age. This would just make it even easier.

A pair of fellow demon haters at a bar made everything easier to lull the asshole into a false sense of security. Then, when he was drunk out of his mind, it would be even easier to slip the pill into his drink. When he finally left, all Inuyasha would have to do was gag him and kill him. He decided early on that he wasn't going to bother with modern weapons. All it took to dissolve the 'greatest mover and shaker of demon kind' on earth was a simple slice across the windpipe. It would too easy to make it look like a mugging. A dark street corner with no cameras or people on it late at night? Too easy. Way too easy. What anyone in their right mind would know is not to drink and drive alone especially high-ranking morons with a vendetta against demons. It was too easy to pick off humans these days. Only one half demon would know better than that.

Inuyasha was right in his predictions.

An hour later, the General was spilling his guts on everything under the sun. All Inuyasha had to do was look a little tipsy with laughter and no one would know the difference. No one but the bartender on duty but she had gone home. A substitute would take over till midnight. Inuyasha was sorely tempted to wait to kill him at sunup, when his demon side would take over control.

"So, like I was saying," the General slurred. "I'm introducing a bill to put bans on the demons. When it gets passed then I'm gonna work to put them all in cages, like the beasts they are. Filthy dirty bloods."

"You said it man. I'd totally vote for you." Cracked Inuyasha.

It was almost too easy.

"They take away our jobs and they kill off our kids. They're nothing but a race of parasites, sucking the rest of the humans dry." The General continued to slur and preach to the remnants of the bar on what he'd do to the "filthy demons."

At midnight, after lst call, Inuyasha pretended to stretch and look at the clock.

"Midnight already? I should get home soon to the missus."

The General stood up as well and turned around. Inuyasha discretely slipped the sleepy pill into the remains of the General's drink.

Inuyasha tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the scotch.

"If you paid for it, you might as well finish it."

The General nodded blearily and gulped the rest down.

Inuyasha let a smile grace his face for a split second but then brought it back to a neutral expression.

"Gotta head out," the General started.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up as well. Inuyasha pulled a pair of black gloves out of his pockets and slipped them on quietly. To anyone else it would seem like he had cold hands but anyone trained would know better: the less DNA, the better. The government had never managed to catch him. They both walked out together and Inuyasha turned left.

"Don't you remember, you parked over here?"

Drunk people are so easy to manipulate, Inuyasha decided. The General actually broke into a smile and turned to walk toward him. He followed Inuyasha down the dark alley and was soon pined to the wall with a gag around his mouth. Inuyasha's leg was in the General's groin while one arm restrained his arms. His other arm was around the neck of the General. And he didn't look happy.

"Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. I'm a half demon. My brother is a demon. We only kill when we need to. You humans are the pathetic ones. You can't understand us so you have to kill us. The tables are turned. You're dead."

Inuyasha pulled his knife from his pocket and made two slits across the throat of the General. One with practiced accuracy and the other to make sure he was really dead. Or on his way anyway.

He cracked his knuckles and pulled the blood stained gloves off and took out a plastic bag from his pants pocket. After storing the gloves in the bag, he replaced them in his pocket, retrieved his keys and walked away. The scene was hopefully clear of DNA, if not, then there were thousands of people in the city. His wasn't in any computer that he knew of.

Inuyasha's cell buzzed in his pocket with a text message- most likely the amount they'd pay him for killing someone else. He shut the buzzing thing off and replaced it. He started to walk away: his work here was done.

--

So

Please,

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

D is for Dead Man

Alarma

Chapter 2

by

Archerelf

aka

Dante's Prayer

-

This is probably just a random bunch of one shots unless I want to turn it into a story. Which I don't think'll happen.

-

Bzzz…Bzzzz…

Inuyasha cracked an eye. How was it his luck that on his day off from killing people, his phone was vibrating with assignments? He glanced a bleary eye over at his clock, which blinked an overly cheery 8:03. AM. He had just gotten in six hours ago. Another winner in sight.

The 8:03 turned to an 8:04. He growled and rolled his eyes cursing his boss. He tossed several obscenities into the air, none of which anyone but his air conditioner would hear.

It was a simple enough process, his job. He was informed of the hit, given basic stats and the person's known location. It was his job to stake out, unless otherwise told or given the information. He was then to eliminate the target through appropriate means. There was a certain set of rules that he had to follow of course.

No witnesses. Any had to be taken out as well.

It had to be quiet. No disturbances unless absolutely necessary.

Keep up with training.

Check your equipment for imperfections.

Blend in seamlessly. If you can't do that, learn.

Only abort in circumstances beyond your control

If all went as planned, Inuyasha's two back accounts would receive a hefty check. One was a back up, a false name. He periodically took a couple thousand out of either; it was good for him to have cash in the apartment. Dealers only took cash. Credit was a joke to them.

He knew a great deal of demon and human dealers. They never really knew him, he always went by an alias for each of them. The humans never minded doing business with demons, it kept their cash roll thick. The demons sold various other tools, many for stealth and such.

Guns were beneath them. Everyone knew that. You had more of a chance of being shot by a SIG toting grandma with chattering dentures than a demon but the old prejudices remained. Slowly they were dissolving. Slowly. The legislature of old was bleeding out and their causes for malcontent were slowly dieing. It wasn't just the anti-demon folk that Inuyasha went after, it was anyone really. Most of the time, they were corrupt politicians, old murderers and such. It was really hit or miss with his organization. They were varied, true, but they still had a malice for people that needed to be taken care of, usually with a slit to an essential body part or a well placed gun shot.

Inuyasha hated guns but he needed them sometimes. He was an assassin. He hated using the word though. He preferred to think of it as real justice. Or a bounty hunter. Inuyasha knew he was in no way a good guy, murderers seldom walk without guilt. He'd found ways of dealing a long time ago.

The cell buzzed again, and because it had no brain, it had no idea how much of a bad idea it was to piss this half demon off. It also didn't know how many phones he had gone through in the past. Afraid of espionage or tracking? No such luck. Sheer rage usually forced them to be bent in positions not meant for the plastic or chucked straight into a wall. Some times brick. Or through glass. Or cement. Or into the elephant cage at the zoo. The zoo keepers recovered small chips of black plastic in wonder over that one.

8:06. Damn. There was no way he could get out of it, especially if it was important.

For him, he had two choices. A Nab and Grab or a Black Bag. A Nab and Grab was luring the mark out in the open then taking him out subtlety. A Black Bag was what Inuyasha was used to. Killing discretely. He wasn't an assassin for nothing. They were rated by priority. 1 was just a regular kill, 5 was a matter real importance. This ranked in as a two and a Black Bag. 95 of his kills were a Black Bag.

He shut off his alarm, which had been set for 12:30 and threw back his grey comforter and sheets. Damn. Again. Inuyasha went to his small desk and flipped open his computer. Then he went straight to his mail folder. There it was, a new assignment. He clicked it open, bored to pieces.

The assignment was hardly even worth the time. Internet porn site owner who wanted to jump into real business. His stocks took off and suspicion had been raised how ever since. He skimmed the stats and went straight to the charges. 18 counts of corporate espionage, 3 weapons charges, 7 counts of pedophilia, and the list went on. The man's stats were nothing fabulous. It was evident he had a mole in the works, a good hacker and a good size cadre of minions. Hey, who was he to judge? He got paid for taking people out.

He decided to take it for the sole purpose of the pedophilia counts. He couldn't stand that a grown man should have place his hands on a child. Especially if he owned his own porno business. Honestly, the irony. He powered down his computer and trudged to the shower.

The heat of the shower did nothing to dull his longing to go back to bed. The rule of thumb was, from the time of the call, he had 72 hours to get rid of the target. Any more and his pay would be docked. He wrapped up in 2 towels and re set his alarm.

Screw it, 4 more hours of sleep was well needed. He couldn't take out the internet pedophiles without it.

Demons and humans in this business had two things in common. They always had a backup plan. And they both had middle grounds. There were those who either didn't care or liked demons/humans or those who hated demons/humans. Then there were the half demons. No one ever said half human. It sounded weak and crude besides. The ones with blood split 50/50 were used to basically everything that either side could throw at them. Half demons were strong, but not as much as demons and more so than humans. It was known that each side usually had a few around. For humans, a half breed was an enforcer if another human gave them problems. Demons used half demons as bait and for diplomatic purposes. Great choices either way.

Then there were some like Inuyasha, who didn't care either way. They had enough strength to get by and enough money not to care. Beside the obvious job factor, his life was far from normal. He had an older brother who tried to kill him every time he saw him. He had no real friends, just acquaintances and people with his agency. Either way, it was a solitary life. His landlady always made him sweets during the holidays. She thought he was the owner of a gun shop or something to that affect. Her rent was reasonable and he was well tolerated. Most of the time for the sheer fact that no one really knew him, his job, any of his aliases and he normally kept quiet and didn't raise a fuss every three days, unlike 3C, 7D and 2B.

He saw fit to outfit his apartment with some minor changes though, when he first moved in. Inuyasha didn't have many possessions, he almost lived a monk's life. Enough to shower, eat and dress and that was it. A couple floorboards had been removed from their nails and supplies had been placed below them. A few wall sockets had been drilled into, for further concealment purposes. Things to that nature.

Inuyasha took deliberate effort to make sure that life didn't screw him over. He kept on decent terms with the landlady and the rest of the people on his floor. And by decent terms, he'd flash a small smile to them if they spoke to him. No fuss at all.

He always kept up the appearance of his apartment and kept most of his arms, grenades, bugs, and things of that nature hidden until he needed them.

No real loud music and he was clever enough to fix any problems in his apartment.

The alarm buzzed at 12:30 and the overly perky announcer was talking about the lunch hour. He grunted a sort of laugh. Most of his days consisted of sleeping till noon, getting in past 1 or 2 and eating at strange times.

And now to the pedo. Inuyasha rechecked his profile and once memorized, deleted it from his inbox. His normal methods involved using newspapers and websites. This was going to be too easy. The pedo was going to a conference about the stock market. Anyone who had decent shares could get in. It was in a hotel 4 blocks from his house. That was lucky too. His job usually involved a decent bit of traveling, depending on the mark.

Inuyasha outlined what he needed to do in his head:

Get in the building

Hack their system to find out which room he needed to get into.

Kill in his sleep optimally, if not, make it seem an accident

Frame him for his past deeds

The last one is going to be a little harder to do. Actually, he should have a security posse too outside of his door and a camera. He had to deactivate the camera in the room. He added it to his mental list.

The convention was in a day's time and he decided that they couldn't hold it against him if the mark was only going to be in a certain place at a certain time. Of course they could, but he just rolled onto his bed, making an inventory of what he needed. He set his alarm ahead of time to 6:00. The convention was to start at 10 promptly. With a smirk, he went to make breakfast.

--

The TV glowed a bright blue and then promptly switched to a more irritating yellow. Then a blood red. Inuyasha was occupying himself by watching TV. He was deluding himself, the only thing he was doing was going through channels with a split second break in between. That was the way he always was and always had been.

Restless, calculating sometimes. But restless was the best way to describe him. Gung-ho, psycho, and maniac were also thrown around too.

Quiet when he needed to be and loud when he had to be. Inuyasha's natural instincts and personality had always meshed badly with his quiet, calm, deadly training. The way he was now was a direct result of being conditioned to be this way. But it worked for him in a way. He could focus better without having a rambunctious personality to deal with. Besides, his temperament reminded him of his mothers. He wasn't as sad as she was. There were so many differences that he noticed.

It was soothing, the TV. Too bad he never actually paid attention to it. The low hum. The light. It was almost like a person who never talked back to you. The one thing Inuyasha was, was undeniably alone.

His mother was dead and had been for 30 years. His brother tried to murder him if he so much as caught a hint of scent. And dear old daddy? Let's not go there.

It was just work and he was just there.

Inuyasha's brain worked the opposite of a clock, if you can imagine it. Instead of slow, even ticking, his moved more erratically, constantly going over strategies and options until he runs out of things to think about. Then it stops. Inuyasha tried to focus on the TV, but it was no use.

He needed sleep anyway.

--

Inuyasha stepped out into the open street. His laptop bounced against his hip. It was early and he was in business attire. It was really no different from any man who worked a 9 to 5 nearby. His eyes glanced back and forth to witness the spectacle that had become normal life. A few years ago, about twenty to be precise, demons were hardly allowed on the streets. The old tensions still remained but they were for the most part ignored. Now demons, half demons and humans walked together, worked and mated together. Far from perfect but they were working on it. He forced himself to concentrate on the target: the pedo. He had a name but this was just easier. Once he reached within 100 yards of the hotel, he ducked behind the nearby buildings and jumped near the back. He got to work. Inuyasha lept onto a balcony that jutted out from the back. He doubted he'd be seen from behind, the pool was closed in March and all that remained there was a small parking lot for employees. He landed on the balcony with ease and pressed a small ear to the sliding door. Listening for a full minute, he couldn't detect any real life in there, minus a visible goldfish. The door had two options: locked or unlocked. Luckily it was unlocked, a rarity in this field. Another rarity was luck itself. It was usually skill that agents needed most.

He slipped and out through the front door. Walking down the hall, he looked the part of the occupied business man.

The pedo's pseudonym was Jonas Smith. Of course it was a false name, Inuyasha himself had upwards of thirty.

Nicking a card on a lanyard (the convention admission) he eased himself past the security. Honestly, they could have names on them.

Inuyasha looked into the main hall. There were hundreds of business men. A low, curling sensation ripped through the half demon's stomach. His mother and father always told him to trust his gut.

There were a mix of demons and humans in the convention hall. A pamphlet provided the room numbers and detailed what the lecture was to be about.

Inuyasha went through and looked for the things that his assignment profile had detailed. What his business was, who he would work with and what type of things he wanted to accomplish.

Five and a half long and boring hours later and 8 sessions after, Inuyasha's calm and cool was growing into irritated and bored. Honestly, he was bored out of his skull. It didn't help at all that he hadn't found the Pedo anywhere. He scanned over the room in desperation one last time.

Wait. There. There he was, moving with another man. A body guard. Inconspicuously, Inuyasha moved across the room toward him. He waited in another half hour workshop though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed to keep a sound eye on the mark.

Inuyasha was itching to leave when the man suddenly stood and left. Inuyasha sat in back of him and placed a button bug in the pocket of his body guard.

The half demon waited a minute and then left. He didn't even need the bug after all, they had simply gone to the bar for a drink. He settled in the back with the newspaper.

Inuyasha was getting irked with his waiting game. The Pedo had booked a room with the hotel so that was the next step.

The body guard was visibly tense but as soon as Inuyasha left, he unclenched slightly. The right amount of training would prove that there were few coincidences. You were either being followed or it was coincidence. You'd be surprised how many times it was the former.

Inuyasha walked solidly to the front desk and asked directions to the gym inside of the hotel. With a pair of long sleeves on his coat, he managed to hide the fact that he wrapped a small twist tie on one of the cables leaving to the computer. He now had hacked in to the system. All he needed to do was send a signal to it and check it via his mobile computer. He settled into the café nearby and sat so that he was hidden behind a wall from most people. His computer picked up the signal that was being sent out. Immediately, he shifted through the mounds of guests and picked out the room to his mark.

Room 415 on the fourth floor. Perfect. The room next to his was vacant.

He closed his computer and smiled. He headed up to the fourth floor and picked his way in.

Good thing he remembered the twist tie hack. He wouldn't have had the time or the patience to track the button bug to that exact floor. Annoying really. Once settled into the room he took a small speaker from his laptop bag. It had an adhesive patch on it, which the half demon placed on the wall. It amplified vibrations through the speaker. He could hear everything going on in the room including outside of it.

The tech had been designed for humans but demons got a boost from it too. He could now hear every footstep going down the hall. It would get irritating but it was all a matter of waiting. Again. He didn't dare to take a shower. It was possible to miss his mark.

Two long hours passed. He spent them playing solitaire and checkers on his mobile computer.

Then a flicker. A set of footprints. No, more than a set. Two sets. One of heavier build (the bodyguard) and a smaller set. The pedo. No, another set. They were nearly indecipherable. A child's.

Inuyasha's blood began to burn. The filth of him made him sick. And he had done some of the worst things imaginable. He pulled his hair back and turned the light down low.

His hair would be the first thing picked up at a crime scene.

He undressed from his shirt and tie outfit to a black suit. It was nearly form fitting but there was some space in the legs. He didn't mind if his chest was bound but he couldn't stand not be able to move his legs. He needed to move after all.

He heard a definite shutting of the balcony screen door and cursed his luck.

The child was whimpering and Inuyasha tried to focus. He heard a sound like the ripping of tape. Duct tape.

He didn't know where the kid came from and he didn't care to know. All he needed to know was if there was a way in.

He had his lock picks. He was good as long as he could keep quiet.

He loaded two guns, one tranquilizer and the other with bullets. He didn't intend a firefight to take place so he screwed a silencer on the muzzle.

Inuyasha opened the door to his room and stepped out on his own balcony. A short leap landed right on the ledge of the pedo's room. He could hear low murmurs.

As for the camera, out on the balcony he was in the blind spot.

Inuyasha drew his lock picks and waited for a bout of loud noise. Basic skulking skills and such: only move when you have noise to cover it.

The child was screaming but it was muffled by the tape. A draw closing was all the sound he needed.

The lock lay open in a few long seconds. Inuyasha had assumed the locks were the same for each room and thus had practiced with his own.

The light flickered off.

Inuyasha adjusted his gloves and pushed the door aside. His eyes found the body guard across the room. He pulled out the gun with the silencer and shot twice. Once in the heart, the other, the throat. The bodyguard didn't have time to react. Inuyasha's hair gleamed in the moonlight. He supposed he must look fierce.

He shot a tranquilizer dart at the Pedo. It spread quickly and he collapsed. The Pedo was living up to his name. There was a small child, a girl in a dress. Her hands were bound and she was gagged.

She looked petrified. One man was in front of her half naked from the waist down. One man lay dead, bloodied by a stranger's bullets. And the other was the stranger, with gleaming white hair.

He didn't want to, but Inuyasha loaded up the tranquilizer gun and shot the girl in the neck. She'd be out for two hours. As would the pedophile.

The operation was supposed to be a Black Bag. But there were too many variables to contend with.

If he shot the pedo and no weapon was recovered, the girl might be put on trial for a murder charge. Unlikely, but possible. If he left them, they'd both wake up and he'd have a bit of fun.

Careful to put his tools away and made sure no hair was on the floor, Inuyasha lept into his room and dialed the front desk. A perky voice greeted him.

In a shaky tone an octave lower than his normal one, Inuyasha informed them that he heard a disturbance in the room next to him. He thought he heard a gunshot.

The lady at the front desk was appalled and called the police and promised to send someone up. Inuyasha hung up and put his clothes back on.

He jumped the four levels down and started back towards his house. When he got there, he immediately sent an email detailing the situation.

A swift response foretold of a docked payment but an admission that there was no other good option. Inuyasha closed his computer and went to the bathroom.

--

He needed a shower.

The hot water felt good on his shoulder muscles.

He hoped the girl would be alright. He tried not to think of the trauma that she went through. He pushed the thoughts back to the part of his brain. The half demon toweled off and went to the medicine cabinet.

He took two sleeping pills and fell into bed. He'd rather not have dreams tonight.

--

Please

Read

and

Review!


End file.
